Forbidden Love
by GrainneAnneRose
Summary: 18 year old Bella Swan's life is pretty simple until her big brother Emmett brings home his friend from college, 25 year old Edward Cullen. ExB, EMxR JxA
1. Introductions

**I do not own Twilight**

**Just this story**

Bella POV

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella or Bells.

I'm 19 years old and I'm a senior in High School. My best friend's names are Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber and Tanya Denali. My arch enemies are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the biggest sluts of our generation.

I currently live in Forks, Washington with my Dad and my older brother Emmett.

Emmett is really tough and believe me he looks it but deep down inside he's just a big teddy bear.

As I was lying peacefully in my bed, day dreaming about a day when Lauren and Jessica suddenly vanished into a black hole, my stupid alarm had to go and ruin it. Ugh, it was that time of day again. Sometimes I wonder how the hell people can actually like school.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet.

I threw on black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and leather boots. I brushed and straightened my hair and added a little mascara and lip gloss.

I walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen. I could hear Emmett watching a football game. Charlie was sitting in his usual chair eating some eggs and toast.

"When is Em going to get a job?" I asked him anxiously.

"Oh c'mon Bells, Emmett's just graduated from college, give the guy a break." He said as honestly as he could but I knew that he wanted that as much as I did.

"Yeah Belly-boo, give me a break." A booming voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around to face a 24 years old man with a 4 year olds goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes up at him and grabbed a pop tart from the cupboard.

"Sure, sure." I replied.

"Oh yeah Bells, will you be home to make dinner tonight." Emmett asked.

"Yeah of course, why?"

"I have a friend from College coming to stay with us for a few weeks." He replied excitedly.

"Oh okay, so considering it's your friend, which age group am I cooking for?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, for your information Edward is 25 and you better be nice because I think you too would make the perfect couple." He said sweetly.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped to the ground.

Of course that's when Charlie stepped in.

"WHAT? SHE'S 19 AND HE'S 25. ARE YOU CRAZY?" He yelled so loud the people in Russia could probably hear him.

But then again I was glad someone in this house had sense. There was no way I was going out with a guy that was six years older than me.

"Woah woah, guys calm down. I was kidding. Do you honestly think I would let my baby sis date someone that much older than her?" He said while laughing.

I rolled my eyes up at him again, grabbed my bag and headed out my truck.

I parked my car in the same parking spot and headed into the most boring place of all time. School.

**REVIEWWWW**


	2. Edward

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

School was boring as usual. The same thing happened everyday, Alice, Rose and I had lunch together while Tanya had cheerleading practice. Not to mention we all had to deal with Jessica and Lauren.

Today they started a rumour that I was dating Mike Newton. I mean ewwww, who would date Mike.

After I dropped Tanya off at her boyfriend, David's house, I headed home. When I walked through the door, I heard men laughing.

I walked into the living room and there I saw three men watching chuggington. I almost laughed at the fact that my dad, Emmett and this other man were watching a show that Rose's nephew Ryan would watch and he's not even two yet.

I was torn between letting them know I was there or to just go up to my room.

I decided to let them know.

Just to embarrass them.

So I stood in the doorway and did a dramatic cough.

They al froze and turned around slowly.

There eyes went wide and they all blushed with embarrassment.

I was about to laugh at their expressions until my eyes landed on the man I had not known.

He was gorgeous.

He had green eyes, tousled bronze hair and a super hot body. He looked strong, of course not as strong as Emmett but I could tell he could kick ass.

"Uhhh sis, I didn't know you were going to be home so soon." Emmett said awkwardly.

I struggled to look away from the Greek god sitting in my living room to look at my brother.

"It's 4:30 Emmett." I said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Charlie was the next to speak.

"Well then Emmett, I guess you better turn it over to something good." Charlie said putting the blame on Emmett.

Charlie and Emmett went into the kitchen arguing about how it was the other one wanted to watch it.

I looked at the guy and decided to speak first.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I put my hand out for him to shake it.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it like you seen in those old movies.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and then he broke out into a grin that nearly stopped my heart. It was crooked but yet so perfect.

I smiled a goofy grin at him.

"So you must be Emmett's sister." He said.

"Yeah, you're his friend from college then?"

"Yes I am." He said. He was still smiling.

I was still smiling too. Then I remembered that Emmett said he was 25.

My smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine, just out of curiosity, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I am 25 and you are?"

I frowned at this. Why did every guy my age have to be a jerk and the one guy that wasn't, was six years older than me.

"I'm 19. I graduate from High school in June."

Then it was his turn to frown.

This confused me, why was he upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, totally baffled.

He looked me straight in the eye.

"I was just hoping that you would be older that's all." He said his voice filled with sadness.

"Why?"

"Because then it wouldn't be weird if I asked you on a date."

My eyes went wide.

"Why would you ask me on a date?" I asked him.

This was totally strange.

Why would a guy this hot ask a girl this plain to go on a date with him.

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life."

"You're kidding, I mean this is a joke right." I said laughing.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Well look at me, I'm plain and boring. So why would a really hot guy ask a boring geek out?" I asked him. Only after did I realise that I had called him hot.

He smiled a smug smile at me.

"So you think I'm hot huh?" He asked smugly, he knew that he had me.

"Yes, okay fine I think you're hot. Are you happy now." I asked him.

"Extremely." He replied.

I was about to answer when Emmett and Charlie came back from their discussion and announced they were hungry.

I made them dinner while they sat and talked small talk but Edward stared at me the entire time.

After Edward had left, Emmett and Charlie went into the living room and continued watching their baseball game.

I did the dishes and went straight to bed.

As I was lying in my bed thinking over what Edward had said this afternoon.

I couldn't help but wonder if he really meant it.

As I was about to go to sleep, I heard a knock.

At first I though tit was coming from downstairs but then I heard it again.

Then I realised it was coming from my bedroom window.

To say I was scared was an understatement.

I was scared shitless.

I turned around slowly only to find a very wet Edward smiling at me through my window.


	3. Late night visits and secrets revealed

I do not own Twilight

**Thank you everyone who reviewed **

What in the world?

I looked at him like he had two heads and you know what he did.

He waved at me.

Unbelievable.

I walked slowly over to the window and opened it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He told me simply.

Okay this guy meets me today, tells me I'm beautiful and climbs through my bedroom window all in less than 24 hours.

"Ok, you are really starting to freak me out."

I walked away and started to pace.

He climbed through my window and landed gracefully on my bedroom floor.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Uh because you only met me today and yet here you are, climbing through my bedroom window."

He continued to look at me for a while.

"You don't even know anything about me." I challenged him.

He looked at me smugly.

"Your full name is Isabella Marie Swan. You used to live with your mom but she remarried to a guy named Phil. They wanted to travel a lot so you decided to come here and live with your dad at the age of twelve."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"How did you know I moved here when I was 12?" I asked him.

This guy was really starting to freak me out.

"Be cause that was the year you gave me this letter."

He handed me a piece of paper.

What did he mean I gave him a letter?

I opened the paper only to find my handwriting.

Dear Edward,

I have decided to live with my dad for a while since my mom and Phil want to travel,

I know that this letter probably won't mean anything to you since you have ignored me the past six years.

I want you to know that I have always had a major crush on you and now I'm starting to fall in love with you. I know it sounds cheesy since I am only 12 but I do love you and I hope one day you remember me.

I hope that you find a girl that is worthy of your love and your kindness.

Love Bella

Wow.

I had completely forgotten about that letter.

I looked up at him and he was staring right back at me.

"Why did you keep this?" I asked him.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes already.

"Because I had a feeling I might need it one day." He smiled at me.

"Bella, I did love you, of course when you are twelve."

I was shocked.

There was no way on this earth could Edward Cullen ever have feelings for me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"Oh c'mon, can you imagine an eighteen year old telling a twelve year old that he loved her. I mean how sick would that be."

He had a point.

I believed him. I believed that he truly had feelings for me.

I walked closer to him so that our chests were touching.

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked him.

"Well you're 18 now, which means it's not illegal for us to be together."

He was right.

But then I thought of one problem.

"Emmett will freak out if we tell him we're dating."

He leaned down so that our lips were almost touching.

"Then lets not tell him." He whispered.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I crushed my lips with his.

Our lips synchronized together. Like we were made just for each other.

We both pulled back at the same time and Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"So, me and you, together and no one knows." I said.

"Exactly, me and you forever."

We lay down on my bed and I was lying in his arms when suddenly I thought of something.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"Does our age difference, you know bother you?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all. The only thing that bothers me is that people are going to judge us if it becomes public." He replied sadly.

"Yeah, me too."

We looked into each other's eyes when suddenly we heard Emmett calling my name as he walked upstairs.

"Crap!!" We said together.

Edward jumped out of my bed and I almost whimpered at the loss of touch.

Emmett came bursting through the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Edward.

He raised his eyebrow at us.

I was about to make up some lame excuse when Edward started talking.

"I was walking down the path when I heard Bella scream. I ran in the front door but you guys didn't hear me."

Wow.

I wish I could lie like that.

"Oh, well Edward I was thinking how about you stay with us, here in the house, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind sharing her room."

I beamed at this.

"No not at all." I said a little to cheerfully.

Edward turned to me and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." I smiled at him and Emmett.

"Ok well I guess I'm staying here." Edward said happily.

Review!!!!

**What did you think of the twist in the middle.**


	4. questions

**I do not own Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**QUESTIONS!!!!!**

**Why is she still in High school and she's 19?**

**She moved late in the year so she had to repeat it.**

**Why did she not remember Edward?**

**After she moved she forced herself to forget him also he looks different.**

**Hope this helped **

**I will update soon I promise**


	5. Morning Fluff

_**Kay so i know that i haven't updated in like forever but i've been dealing with some personal things. I decided to just do a small cute chapter just to see how much of you guys are still interested..so here it is. Oh and i promise Alice, Rose, AND Jasper will be in it soon. But i want you guys to comment on whether you want Jacob in it...so review as well please.**_

_**I don't own twilight or and characters just the story.**_

Bella POV

The next morning, I woke up with a smile plastered all over my face as I

remembered the previous night.

Edward had said that he loved me and we agreed that no one has to know about

us, you know because of the gossipers like Jessica and Lauren.

I looked around my room for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. I heard my en-suite bathroom door open and when i swung round to look, I found myself staring at Edward with nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist, his abs and muscles on full-view in the middle of my room. He smirked at me and said,

"Morning beautiful."

He walked over and pecked my lips while wrapping his arms strongly and protectively around my waist. I ran my hands through his damp hair.

"Morning. You know I could get used to waking up with you around." I said as i untangled myself from him and walked into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

I heard Edward sigh and the springs on my bed creak before he said,

"Well you better get used to it, cos I ain't going anywhere."

I smiled at his sweet words.

_**Please Review and let me know what you think and whether you want Jake in it or not. **_


End file.
